theaevilonuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Diabolus
Diabolus, also known as the dying lands, is the place where the dead souls come to rest. Depending on the acts of the soul during its life will depend on its resting place in Diabolus. Many of the lands of eternal punishment are known by beings as stories are told to strike fear into those who would sin but the lands of eternal paradise are more mysterious as if to leave some surprise to those that arrive there. History Creation →''Main article: Foundation of the Universe.'' The Fallen War →''Main article: The Fallen War.'' Fallen Retreat →''Main article: Fallen Retreat.'' The Swiftwell Assault on Diabolus →''Main article: The Swiftwell Assault on Diabolus.'' The Blood War →''Main article: The Blood War.'' Structure Diabolus, similarly to the rest of the galaxies in the metaphysical universe, it lacks planets and instead has lands of which are only separated by seas of water. The border of the lands of eternal paradise and eternal punishment the tides flow in opposite directions, the two types of sea never combining much like oil and water wouldn't. Judgement Upon the death of a soul they pass to the dying lands of Diabolus and this is were their judgement begins. A Watcher will present a book to a court of Tribunal, whom listen to the doings of the soul throughout their lifetime and either deem them to eternal paradise or eternal punishment. The specific location depends on multiple factors; including the level of sin or virtue committed and the Gods they worshipped. Those deemed to eternal punishment are individuals whom have committed sins during life. Sometimes these distinctions are specific, with damned souls suffering for each sin committed, but sometimes they are general, with condemned sinners suffering regardless. In a rare occasion it is possible that the court of Tribunal will judge that the soul should be rebirthed maybe because they have not fulfilled a purpose. Locations Lands of Eternal Paradise * Elasis * Mecua * Coelum * Celestia * Astrum Lands of Eternal Punishment * Hell * Underworld * Mortem * Inferis * Hel * Dis * Abyss The Sea of Diabolus The seas of Diabolus between the lands of eternal paradise are bright and clean, they are ever peaceful and gorgeous to behold connecting the lands of eternal reward. Ever warm to the perfect temperature of the individual's preference and anyone whom may consume these waters are blessed with the best taste they could ever experience. However, the seas that separate the lands of eternal punishment are black and cruel, ever shrouded in rain, killing any whom consume or bathe in it. The water is ice cold, the bottom of boats freeze and those within the transports feel the painful coldness. It consumes anything that is dropped onto it except blessed items such as the boats used to traverse it. Inhabitants Angels The race of Angels are the creations of the Gods that aid throughout the lands of eternal paradise, They are all on an equal level apart from the few Archangels that work directly below the Gods of eternal paradise. Angels all exhibit wings of some form, which they use to fly. There are four different types of Angels below the Archangels; Agathion, Devas, Planetar and Solar. Devils Devils are a race created by the Gods to help control and watch over the lands of eternal punishment. They are locked into a strict hierarchy which culminates with the ruling Devils and the Gods of Eternal punishment. However, individual devils can progress up or down the hierarchy through the death of others, pleasing their superiors or other dastardly deeds. Demons Only native to the Abyss and born from only the energy admitted by the Prison of Creation . Demons have no true rulers, though powerful demon lords and deities are able to gain enough power and influence to gain control over sizable armies of demonic creatures. There are four types of demons but also ones that do not fit within these types. * 'Obyrith-' ancient, powerful demons who once ruled the Abyss and were responsible for creating the tanar'ri demons as slaves. * 'Tanar'ri-' The most numerous of the demonic races, they were originally slaves of the obyrith before overthrowing their masters. * 'Loumara-' The youngest race of demons, loumara demons tended to immaterial but capable of possession of various things. * 'Yugoloth-' Yugoloths were manipulative mercenaries, native to the Blood Rift and neutral in the Blood War. Other demons * Bebelith- massive, highly aggressive spider-like demons. * Blood fiend- huge, four-armed abominations that fed on the blood of other fiends. * Ghazneth- humanoid, winged demons with differing magical abilities. * Ghour- demons that took the appearance of monstrous minotaurs, ghour demons served (and were likely created by) the demon prince Baphomet. * Orlath- large, serpentine demons with two vaguely humanoid torsos and baboon-like heads, and six arms on each torso. * Kazrith- aquatic demons that poisoned their prey. * Quasit- the demonic equivalent of the imp, quasits were small, insidious winged demons with venomous fangs. * Retriever- mindless, spider-like constructs that were created to serve stronger demons of the Abyss. * Shadow demon- mysterious demons with a wraith-like appearance. * Shoosuva- large, hyena-like demons that were created by and served the demon lord Yeenoghu. * Wastrilith- aquatic demons that vaguely resembled eels. * Yochlol- shape changing demons that were created by and served Lolth. Fiends * Rakshasas- Powerful, sorcerous fiends with animal-like heads and backwards hands. * Barghests- Shape changing fiends that naturally resembled large, goblin-wolf hybrids with orange eyes and blue fur * Maelephants- Large, humanoid fiends with clawed hands and elephant-like heads, often employed by more powerful fiends as guardians of treasure. * Larvae- The fiendish remnants of evil mortal souls. * Nightmares- Fiends that appeared as large black horses with flame in place of a mane and tail, and flaming hooves. * Hell Hounds- Fiends that looked like large, powerfully built dogs with rust-red fur, red eyes, and black teeth and markings Category:Galaxy Category:Place